Domador de Fieras
by PolinSeneka
Summary: Akamaru está enfermo y Kiba no encuentra una solución, terminara recurriendo a la alumna preferida de Tsunade. ¿Ella podrá curar a Akamaru?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solamente los tomé prestados por un ratito para entretenernos a todos!

**Domador de Fieras**

Realmente no sé cuando fue el verdadero comienzo pero un día me di cuenta que Akamaru había caído en una depresión o algo similar.

¡No sabía que hacer! Es cierto que soy uno de los mejores veterinarios del País del Fuego, pero no entraba la solución. Desesperado recurrí a mi clan, al fin y al cabo todos nosotros somos veterinarios, pero tampoco pudieron explicar lo que le sucedía a Akamaru y esté solo empeoraba, ya no comía ni se movía.

Recurrí a Shino, quizás el supiera algo, solo me pudo decir lo obvio, que debía encontrar una pronta solución. Más asustado cada día le pedí ayuda a la Hokage, ¿quién mejor? Pero lo único que pudo decirme fue: "Ve con Sakura."

Así que la única solución parecía ser esa mota rosada que siempre revolteaba por el hospital sin ton ni son. ¿Ella me podía ayudar? ¡Cuán acertado fue el consejo de Tsunade-sama!

En mi búsqueda de Sakura me encontré con el ex –vengador recientemente reincorporado Uchiha que me indico que su "hermanita", como le habían empezado a decir con Naruto y Sai, estaba en el hospital- Obvio, ¿no? Pero antes de irme me advirtió.

-- Cuidado que hace unos días esta de malas, muy malas, pulgas.

Quizás fuera por lo extraño de escuchar al Uchiha dar un consejo, y decir tantas palabras juntas, que decidí hacer caso de la advertencia.

Primero que nada decía encontrar a la chica, pero sin Akamaru, puesto que no lo sacaba de casa desde que todo empezó. Aparte seguro en el hospital no me dejaban pasar con semejante mole de perro, jaja.

Busqué a la muchacha por todo el área de shinobis pero ni rastro así que al final desistí y pregunté en recepción. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que Haruno estaba en el área de pediatría. ¡Pediatría! ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a un niño al cuidado de la shinobi más impulsiva y temperamental? ¡Yo no! Bueno, Akamaru es mi bebé pero este es un caso ¡único!

La zona de pediatría era la más alegre de todo el condenadamente blanco e inmaculado hospital. Sobre todo porque había colores por todos lados, desde el techo, paredes, puertas, suelos ¡hasta los bancos! ¡Definitivamente todos lados! Quizás también tenía que ver con algunos niños que correteaban por todas partes.

Aquí fue muy simple encontrar a Sakura. Solo tuve seguir los gritos de: ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! Ella se encontraba en el área de recreo infantil; estaba rodeada por unos, como mínimo, quince niños y todos coreaban su nombre como si fuera lo mejor que había en sus vidas.

-- Ya va, chicos. Ya va. – Y río de una forma como jamás la había visto. Sonriendo con todo el rostro y lanzando carcajadas al aire. ¡Estaba hermosa!

Me escondí disimuladamente en una esquina para ver que era lo que los niños pedían. Me generó muchísima curiosidad esta actitud nueva de Sakura, hacía años que no la veía realmente alegre, quizás desde la época de la academia. La vida shinobi nos desgastó a todos.

-- Siéntense así puedo comenzar. – E inmediatamente todos los niños se acomodaron sobre las colchonetas que cubrían los suelos. Mientras ella se sentaba de frente a todos y de perfil a mí. – Genial. ¿De quién va esta vez la historia? ¿El adorador del ramen? – Obviamente ese era Naruto, pensé.

-- ¡No! De él fue ayer. – Dijo un pequeño rubio.

-- Bueno, ¿qué les parece del maleducado morocho? – Supuse que sería Sai.

-- ¡No! Siempre lo golpeas, ya da pena. – Definitivamente era Sai.

-- Jaja, es verdad. Veamos. ¡Díganme ustedes!

Y ahí empezaron los gritos, todos los niños querían de alguien diferente.

-- ¡La loca de las apuestas! – Tsunade, seguro.

-- ¡No! ¡El viejo pervertido! – Jiraiya o Kakashi, ¿cuál será?

-- ¿Por qué mejor no de la rubia gritona? – Ino, segurísimo.

Y la lista siguió, hasta que un niño más pequeño que los demás levantó la mano tímidamente.

-- ¿Sí? Sachi-kun. – dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa. Y a mí se me hizo agua la boca, literalmente.

-- ¿Podría ser el domador de fieras?

-- ¡Si! – Y los gritos de júbilo de los demás niños llamaron mi atención. ¡Al fin se ponían de acuerdo! Decidí sentarme, esto pintaba para largo.

-- Bueno, que sea del domador de fieras entonces.

¿Domador de fieras? ¿Quién sería? Puesto que no se me ocurría nadie que encajara en esa descripción.

-- La historia comienza un día martes del mes de Junio de este año. El domador era un muchacho que disfrutaba del aire libre y siempre que podía pasaba el día junto a su inseparable tigre, Akus, recorriendo el pueblo y sus alrededores. Quizás entrenando un rato. Pero esté día fue especial, ¡más especial que ningún otro día especial! Y esto se debía a que pronto se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida. Mientras paseaba por las calles poco transitadas de su pueblo sucedió algo único, nunca visto…

--¿¡Qué!? –Gritaron los niños al ver que Sakura se demoraba a propósito en continuar.

-- ¡Akus salió corriendo solo! ¡Dejando a nuestro domador sumamente confundido! Akus, jamás y repito ¡jamás, había hecho algo así! Así que decidió seguirlo y cual fue su asombro al encontrarlo bajo un gran árbol apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de una joven.

-- ¡Uhh!

-- El domador llamó a Akus para que fuera a su encuentro con tono autoritario. Más este solo lo miró indiferente y siguió en la misma posición. El domador comenzando a enfadarse enfocó por primera vez su viste en la joven encontrándose con una de sus antiguas compañeras de la academia, la medi-ninja.

-- ¡Tú! – Gritó una niña sonriendo. A lo cual Sakura correspondió asintiendo.

-- Por lo que la llamó a ella. La chica levantó si mirada del gran tigre sobre ella y lo miró interrogante. "¿Qué le pasa a Akus? Jamás se comportó así conmigo." Decía muy extrañada. "No lo sé, pero ya lo quitó así no te molesta más." En cuanto hizo el amague de tomar al felino de su collar para llevárselo este se paró de una saltó delante de la joven y ¡le gruño!

--¿¡Qué!? – Esto fue lo que gritaron todos los niños y yo para mi interior.

-- Si, ¡le gruño a su domador!

-- ¿Y qué pasó?

-- Sigo. Ambos jóvenes quedaron en shock y Akus al ver que no lo quería volver a separar de la medi-ninja se recostó nuevamente en su regazo. El domador se dejó caer a una prudente distancia sin poder creer aún nada de lo que había pasado. La joven se encontraba en la misma situación con la diferencia que hacia el movimiento automático de acariciar la cabeza del felino que ronroneaba encantado. "¡No lo puedo creer!" "Ni yo." Afirmó la chica. "Voy a probar de acercarme yo y solo sentarme, ¿te parece?" "Si, lo que digas" Y eso es lo que hizo, en esta ocasión Akus no se dio por aludido, de hecho le hizo lugar al lado de la joven, pero sin llegar a separarse. "¿Y ahora?" "No sé" "¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre o a tu hermana?" "¿Para? "Quizás alguna sepa lo que pasa" "Tienes razón" En ese momento pasó uno de los alumnos de la academia y el domador lo llamó. "¡Takashi!" "¿Eh? Sempais." "¿Podrías buscar a mi madre o a mi hermana? Deben estar en la veterinaria." "Hai, sempai." Y así se fue el chico con su primera misión.

"El tiempo pasó y debido a que ninguno de los dos se podía ir comenzaron a conversar como nunca en su vida. Tanto así que no se dieron cuenta del pasó del tiempo hasta que llegó la hermana del domador. "¿Qué pasó?" "Hola, ¿no?" "Ah, si. Hola." "Bueno, Akus no se quiere despegar de Sakura y me ataca si quiero llevármelo." "¿¡Te ataca!? Mmm, quiero probar algo." Intentó acercarse ella a los chicos pero Akus actuó exactamente igual que la primera vez: le gruñó y se puso frente a ambos jóvenes. "Interesante." Y así comenzó a hacer que todo aquel que pasara por ahí se tratara de acercar amistosamente a los chicos, siempre con el mismo resultado. "Es obvio lo que pasa."

-- ¿¡Qué!? – Esa vez yo pregunte, pero en un susurro, no quería ser descubierto, todavía tenía presente la advertencia de Sasuke.

-- "Pues Akus encontró a tu pareja."

Y todos nos quedamos de cuadritos: los niños, yo, ambos jóvenes en el cuento. Todos menos Sakura.

-- Y así fue como ambos jóvenes tuvieron que comenzar a convivir, puesto que Akus no los dejaba alejarse uno de otro más que unos dos o tres pasos. Esperaban que a Akus se le pasará está actitud extraña pero ese momento no parecía llegar y al cabo de un mes la convivencia obligada se transformo en costumbre y al poco tiempo en amor.

-- ¿Y qué pasó? – Ese fue uno de los niños.

-- El domador de fieras logró domar a la medi-ninja más salvaje de todas. ¿Cómo? Domó su corazón.

--¡Que lindo! -- Todos los niños comenzaron a comentar el cuento y antes de darme cuenta Sakura se despidió de ellos y salió de la sala.

Me quede un rato pensando en el cuento que acababa de escuchar a hurtadillas. De alguna forma me sentía identificado con ese "domador de fieras". Pero le resté importancia y me fui tras Sakura. La divisé a lo lejos y corrí en su búsqueda.

-- ¡Sakura!

Frenó su paso y giró sorprendida y ¿sonrojada?

-- ¿Kiba?

-- Hai, te estaba buscando. Necesito que veas a Akamaru, esta muy raro últimamente.

Me miró extrañada y ¿se sonrojo más?

-- Mmm, Kiba. Yo no sé nada de veterinaria. ¿No es tu clan el experto en la materia?

-- Hai, pero no sé que tiene. Nadie sabe. Y la Hokage me dijo que venga contigo. ¡Eres mi última esperanza!

Suspiro audiblemente. -- Bueno, mal no va a hacerle. Dame unos minutos y me cambio. Espérame en la entrada al hospital.

-- A los diez minutos ya íbamos camino a mi casa y yo le explicaba cual era la situación de los últimos días.

-- Que raro. Una sola vez leí sobre esto, pero no creo. ¿Desde que se puso mal lo has dejado salir?

-- No, tenía miedo que fuera un virus o algo en el aire. Así que ha estado encerrado desde el principio.

-- Bueno, ni bien lleguemos déjalo salir.

-- Hai, como digas.

Y con está charla llegamos a mi casa.

-- Yo te espero aquí. – Señalando los escalones que hay a la entrada de la casa.

-- Bueno.

Entré y comencé a llamar a Akamaru, auque no recibí respuesta lo encontré enseguida pues seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejé antes de irme, bajo la ventana de mi habitación.

-- Ven, vamos a salir un poco. Sakura vino a verte.

Y como si esas palabras fueras mágicas mi perro ya había salido corriendo de la casa, para cuando le di alcance estaba junto a Sakura con su enorme cabeza sobre su regazo y mirándola con adoración. Su cola se movía tan rápido que apenas podía verla.

-- ¡Akamaru! ¡La vas a llenar de tus babas! – Pero en cuanto puse mi mano en su collar para jalarlo me gruño y enseño sus dientes.

Y yo me quedé en shock. ¿¡Ese era mi Akamaru!?

-- ¿¡Qué le pasa!? – Grité histérico.

-- Kiba, siéntate a mi lado sin tratar de alejarlo.

Hice lo que me pidió y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que a Akamaru se echó nuestros pies moviendo la cola.

-- ¿Qué pasó? – Y Sakura río con esas carcajadas que me encantan. ¡Kami! ¡Que hermosa es!

-- Kiba – dijo tratando de controlar la risa.

-- ¿Qué? – la miraba embobado.

-- ¿Conoces la historia de tu clan?

-- No, nunca le presté atención. ¿Por?

-- ¿Conoces la historia del "Domador de Fieras"?

Owari!!

Notas de la Autora: Muchísimas gracias por haber dedicado un rato de tu tiempo a leer este intentó de One-Shot, es la primera vez que lo intentó y no sé que tan bien quedó, siempre me pareció difícil contar bien una historia con poco espacio. Bueno, espero que dejen un review aunque sea para decirme que deje de gastar mi tiempo en escribir mal, jajaj!! Besotes!!!!!!

Ja ne!!


End file.
